Mia
by Tom Posmac
Summary: Despues de 10 años de la desaparición de Krad y Dark, Rio Hikari encontrará la forma de traerlos de vuelta. Ambos entraran a la universidad pero Krad se enamorará de Mia Aquaris, su compañera, con la que pasara sus mejores y peores momentos. Manden Review


Dedicatoria: Con muchísimo cariño le quiero dedicar este Fic a mi mejor amiga del alma: Sairen Tensa, que desde que empezamos a escribir juntos, ella a sido mi mayor compañía, apoyo, critica y fuente de inspiración. Estos años me ha brindado su sincera amistad y quiero que sepa que lo valoro muchísimo y que siempre tendrá un lugar para mi, y espero que le guste en especial este Fic ya que es el primero que hago de D.N.Angel…

Muchas gracias Siame…

Mía…

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba Satoshi Hikari, un joven hombre de pelo y ojos azules, alto, delgado, y millonario viendo a través de su habitación, sus ojos destellaban luz mientras observaba las maravillosas estrellas que adornaban placenteramente esa noche. Él estaba en una silla, grande y cómoda frente a su ventana y junto a su mesa personal, que más que ser perfecta, tenia un gran valor pues había sido de el desde la infancia y aún así continuaba impecable, su dormitorio era, al igual que todo lo demás, grande, poseía una cama tamaño "King" en el centro de la habitación la cual compartía con su esposa, Risa Harada, ambos se conocían desde la infancia pero, durante su adolescencia algo los unió más. Eso era lo que Satoshi recordaba mientras veía a la estrellas más brillante en medio de la oscuridad, la cual llevaba el nombre de Luna

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la esposa quien repentinamente entró a la habitación

-Recuerdo-respondió Satoshi de una manera muy tranquila

-¿Y…se puede saber que?-en ese instante Satoshi doblo su cuerpo hacia ella para poder observarla y responder siniestramente…con otra pregunta

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Risa se quedó estupefacta al iniciar su memoria de corto plazo pensando detenidamente en los últimos días-hoy-continuó-se cumplen diez años de que Krad y Dark partieron-Risa analizó el hecho y una pequeña lagrima salió de su mejilla

-Jamás imagine que algún día olvidaría mi obsesión por él

-Yo, con sinceridad, menos lo imagine-prosiguieron unos minutos unos minutos de silencio mientras en la mente de la Harada solo pasaban pensamientos que llevaban las palabras Dark-san-eso recordaba-continuó-recordaba ese día, ese momento, los recordaba a ambos y…-lo interrumpió la mano de Risa quien de inmediato se había acercado y se había posicionado sobre sus labios

-No…-tragó saliva y se limpió las lagrimas-no quiero saber más, recuerdo eso perfectamente y eso, no es bueno, hace mucho olvidé, y prefiero que siga siendo así, no hay forma de recuperarlos, y no vale la pena continuar con esto, lo siento Satoshi

-…tranquila-Risa bajó lentamente las escaleras, cruzó a la cocina y observó una especie de sombra frente a ella que le recordó a…sus ojos se asustaron y de inmediato pegó un salto del susto y se volvió hacia su…

-¿Por qué lloras mami?-Risa se rió nerviosamente

-Rio, me asustaste, creí que era…-recapacitó, sonrió, se limpio otra vez las lagrimas y dijo-no importa, pero tú deberías de estar dormida Rio

-Baje por agua mami-respondió la inocente niña de seis años producto del amor entre sus padres que se consolidó si apenas cuando fueron adultos, sabiendo ya que estaban enamorados y que deseaban gastar sus vidas juntos

-Esta bien Rio, vuelve a la cama, tienes que descansar para que estés lista mañana-Rio dio señales de molestia-vamos, no estés así, es por nuestro bien, el nuevo trabajo de tu papá estará más cerca, también la casa de tus primos, son muchas ventajas

-Aún así no quiero mudarme

-Vas a ver que pronto te acostumbraras

-Bueno-se resignó, ambas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Rio a su "palacio de princesas" y Risa con su esposo, quien ya estaba en la cama

-¿Quieres hacerlo por ultima ves en esta casa?-Satoshi sonrió de una manera extrañamente pervertida, su respuesta: una cachetada-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Acabas de ver que me deprimí por lo de Dark-Rio se acercaba al cuarto-y sigo afectada como para pensar en sex…-la interrumpen

-Mami cobíjame-Rio se asusta, se devuelve a donde su hija con una gran gota en la cabeza y responde

-Si mi amor-ambas partieron a la habitación continua y al llegar la infante preguntó

-Mami ¿Quién es Dark?-Risa analizó mucho su próxima respuesta

-Un amigo, Rio, un amigo de hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y donde está?

-…Lejos, muy lejos mi cielo-la pequeña arrecostó su cuerpo contra la cama

-¿En China?-Risa se rió

-No, más lejos-lentamente le puso la cobija de unicornio a su hija sobre su cuerpo

-¿Tailandia?

-je, je, aún más

-¿Costa Rica?

-No mi vida, pero eso no importa, duérmete

-Bueno, buenas noches mami

-Buenas noches Rio-la beso en la frente en forma de agradecimiento ya que la pequeña había devuelto el animo al cuerpo de su madre, por lo que ahora si se entregaría a su marido…pero al llegar a la habitación se percató de que ya estaba dormido, ella se recostó junto a él para darle calor, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y despertar un poco

-No revisaste el ático

-…Te dije que ahí no hay nada de valor

-Puede que halles algo que desees conservar

-…Bueno, lo revisare en la mañana antes de irnos, pero no creo que haya nada

-Bueno, buenas noches Risa, te quiero

-Yo te amo Satoshi, yo te amo


End file.
